Other Butterfly
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Selama ini Papa lah yang merawatku, sejak Mama meninggal jauh sebelum aku lahir. Aku selalu melihat mendung di manik Papa, setelah Mama meninggal. Aku ingin menghilangkan mendung di manik itu./Let Me Go side story/RnR/


Other Butterfly

.

Side Story / Sekuel 'Let Me Go'

Fic Khusus setelah vakum sekian lama

.

By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha

.

Angin bertiup di tengah-tengah musim gugur kali ini, musim dimana dedaunan coklat kemerahan meranggas dari pepohonan, ketika angin bertiup sedikit lebih dingin daripada musim semi dan sedikit lebih hangat dari musim salju. Aku selalu ingat, Papa tidak pernah menyukai musim gugur, alasannya sangat sederhana, karena di musim gugurlah saat di mana Mama menutup mata.

Namaku Uchiha Sakura, aku adalah putri satu-satunya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang laki-laki yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar bernama Uchiha _Corp_. Saat ini aku memasuki usia 12 tahun, kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama, Papaku masih muda, saat ini berusia awal tiga puluhan, beliau seorang _single parent_ yang merawatku sejak aku masih kecil.

Banyak orang bilang, kelahiranku adalah sebuah keajaiban. Aku tidak terlahir dari rahim Mama, aku terlahir dari seorang Ibu pengganti. Memang terdengar miris, tapi itulah kenyataan, Mamaku yang mewariskan ciri-ciri fisik ini telah meninggal jauh sebelum aku lahir, bahkan sebelum aku ada. Kata papa, mama meninggal saat mereka lulus SMA.

Banyak orang bilang, kelahiranku ini adalah sebuah kesalahan karena menentang takdir Tuhan, aku terlahir dari kemajuan teknologi di masa sekarang. Tapi bagaimanapun, kelahiranku adalah sebuah keajaiban, keajaiban kecil untuk Papa, dan keajaiban kecil untuk Bibi Ino dan Paman Gaara.

Berbicara tentang Papa...

Terkadang aku merasa kasihan, Papa selalu terlihat kesepian, di usianya yang muda seharusnya dia bisa bahagia bersama Mama yang ia cintai, tapi Mama bahkan telah pergi. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tak tahu seperti apa Mama, seperti apa kasih sayangnya, seperti apa belaian lembutnya. Aku tak pernah merasakannya, tapi itu tak membuatku bersedih... karena aku tahu, Mama akan tetap mencintaiku sampai kapanpun, Mama mencintaiku, sehingga aku bisa terlahir di dunia.

Kata Paman, aku mewarisi gen Mama, fisikku mirip, aku memiliki klorofil dan surai yang sama.

"Lihatlah di cermin, dan kau akan menemukan seperti apa rupa Mama." Ucap Paman Gaara suatu waktu.

Dan aku hanya terdiam membisu, terkadang aku akan bercermin, dan berbicara sendiri seolah Mama yang berada di hadapanku. Aku akan bercerita, bertanya dan merenung, dan tersenyum bahagia seolah aku telah bertemu langsung dengan Mama. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa akhirnya semuanya hanyalah semu, Mama telah pergi jauh sekali di dalam pelukan bumi...

Ini bukan tentang aku, tapi ini tentang Papa yang selalu tampak kesepian. Papa yang selalu merenung di dekat jendela setiap senja di musim gugur, Papa yang akan selalu mengunjungi makam Mama tiap minggunya.

Papa kesepian, dan aku mulai berfikir kenapa Papa tak mencoba mencari Ibu baru untuk mengobati kesepiannya, bukan untuk menggantikan Mama.

Tapi Papa tidak pernah melakukannya, beliau tetap memilih melamun di depan jendela sembari memandangi foto Mama yang hanya tersisa satu.

Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana Papa bisa sebegitu setianya? Padahal Mama telah lama pergi, Mama tidak menemaninya lagi, kenapa Papa memilih tenggelam ke dalam kesepian daripada mencari Mama baru yang bisa mengobati kesepiannya?

.

Musim gugur semakin memuncak, syal sudah menjadi kebutuhan mendasar untuk setiap orang, begitupula denganku yang merapatkan syal merahku di leher, dan merapikan surai merah muda yang kali ini kubiarkan tergerai. Ketika angin bertiup, rambutku akan kembali berantakan, dan akhirnya aku harus kembali merapikannya.

Aku kembali mendengus kesal ketika rambutku kembali berantakan, sampai tak kusadari aku menyenggol seorang wanita berambut merah tua dengan manik ungu. Ia memekik kecil karena terkejut.

"Ah, _gomenne_!" ucapku tergesa-gesa.

"_Daijoubo_!" balas wanita itu, aku mengangguk pelan, wanita itu nampak tersenyum lembut, manis sekali.

"_Gomen_, tiba-tiba aku menyenggolmu..." ucapku tak enak, wanita itu mengeleng pelan dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ah, tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" balasnya santai. "Ne, kau siswa Konoha _Junior High_ ya?" tanyanya sembari melihat almameter di jasku. Aku hanya mengangguk bingung. "Halo, kebetulan sekali, aku suster UKS yang baru beberapa bulan ini bertugas di Konoha _Junior High_!"

Ah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia adalah suster UKS yang sering menjadi perbincangan di sekolah, dia memang perempuan yang cantik dan sepertinya sangat lembut dan baik.

"Ah, sa-salam kenal, sus..." ucapku gugup.

Perempuan itu terkikik kecil dan menepuk bahuku, "santai saja okey, namaku Sara, salam kenal!"

Aku mengulum senyum sebagai balasan, "namaku Uchiha Sakura, salam kenal Sara-_san_!"

Sara-san menangguk-angguk, "Sakura_-chan_, sebaiknya kita segera bergegas, karena sebentar lagi gerbang KJHS akan ditutup!" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari kecil mengikuti langkahnya.

Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi ketika aku dan Sara-san tiba di sekolah, aku segera berlari menuju kelas, menunggu sampai guru yang akan mengajar datang, sampai pelajaran berikutnya dan berikutnya.

Saat bel berdentang, aku melangkah keluar sekolah, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menyapaku, ternyata itu adalah Sara-san, beliau mengangkat tangannya.

"Hai Sakura-_chan_?" sapanya.

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan, "mau pulang bersama?" tanyaku, Sara-_san_ mengangguk, ternyata di luar dugaan, jalur pulang kami sama, sehingga aku bisa lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Sara-san. Jujur, menurutku Sara-_san_ adalah sosok yang baik dan keibuan, aku memang baru mengenalnya hari ini, tapi aku yakin beliau adalah orang yang baik.

Tanpa kami sadari, bisa sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, aku segera bangkit dan berpamitan kepada Sara-_san_.

Entah kenapa rasanya langkahku menjadi ringan, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengumbar senyum, senang rasanya bisa memiliki kenalan baru, walau dia lebih tua jauh dariku, tapi itu bukanlah masalah, karena aku senang berteman dengan siapapun.

"_Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri._" Papa menjawab salamku, aku segera memeluk pinggang dengan erat, tumben-tumben sekali Papa berada di rumah. "Bagaimana harimu, sayang?" tanya Papa kemudian, aku tersenyum ceria.

"Menyenangkan seperti biasa, oh ya, aku berkenalan dengan suster UKS yang baru, dia masih muda lho, Pa. Namanya Sara-san, sepertinya beliau orang yang baik dan enak sekali diajak mengobrol." Ceritaku, Papa nampak mengulum senyum tipis sembari mengacak-acak suraiku gemas.

"Kau memang putri Papa!" ucap Papa lembut, "sana ganti seragammu dan cuci tangan sebelum makan malam!" perintah Papa. Aku hanya menurut dan segera beranjak menuju kamar.

Papa adalah pribadi yang tegas, cool dan dingin, namun entah kenapa di depanku lah Papa bisa bersikap hangat, di depanku lah Papa lebih perhatian melebihi siapapun, karena Papa menyayangiku, dan aku akan selalu menyayangi Papa.

Tiba-tiba aku terdiam, Papa memang selalu tegar, Papa memang selalu kuat, namun aku tahu sebenarnya Papa sangat rapuh, beliau kesepian, beliau kesepian karena kepergian Mama. Kabut sepi itu selalu nampak, dan aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan kabut itu.

Terkadang terpikir olehku, apakah jika Papa menemukan pujaan hati yang baru ia akan bisa kembali bangkit? Ia akan melupakan dukanya tentang Mama?

Mungkin selayaknya kucoba, kau benar Sakura, tidak ada salahnya kalau aku membantu untuk mencari pengganti Mama, agar Papa tidak lagi bersedih. Agar kabut itu hilang dari matanya!

Pertama, yang harus kulakukan adalah mencari perempuan yang sesuai dengan kriteria Papa, oke, akan segera kutanyakan! Kebetulan Papa sedang berada di ruang tamu, sibuk membaca koran. Aku segera membuat kopi dan membawa beberapa cookies gurih yang tidak terlalu manis. Aku melangkah perlahan mendekati Papa.

"Halo Pa?" sapaku. Papa melirikku sejenak dan menurunkan korannya.

"Kau membuatkan kopi untukku?" tanya Papa ketika aku meletekkan secangkir kopi untuknya, aku mengangguk dan membuka tutup toples kue dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat sembari menggigiti cookies enak di tanganku, Papa segera mencicipi kopi buatanku.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku.

"Enak."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja sayang, kau tahu sekali kan selera Papa." Kekeh Papa sembari meletakkan cangkir kopi yang telah tandas setengahnya. Aku menyeringai.

"Oh ya, selera Papa yang bagaimana maksudnya?" pancingku.

Papa menarik sudut bibirnya, "tidak terlalu manis, tapi bukan berarti tanpa gula. Papa tidak suka makanan manis."

"Oh ya, berarti Papa tidak suka perempuan yang berwajah manis dong?" aku sedikit tergelak, Papa mendengus geli sampai tiba-tiba meraih sebuah cookies yang berada di dalam toples.

"Bukan begitu, kalau selera soal perempuan itu beda ceritanya." Ujarnya.

Aku menaikkan alisku, "benarkah? Memangnya selera wanita Papa seperti apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran, Papa nampak terdiam sejenak masih sibuk mengunyah cookies itu dengan gerakan pelan.

Sampai akhirnya bibirnya terbuka, "baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong." Jawab Papa ringan sembari kembali mencomot cookies di toples.

Aku mendengus tak puas, sembari menyilangkan tanganku. "Papa ada-ada ih." Sungutku, Papa kembali menyeringai geli, kali ini ia mengambil dua cookies sekaligus, kemudian melahapnya dalam sekali telan. Sampai Papa tiba-tiba mengalihkan atensinya kepada jendela, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Papa saat ini, namun beliau nampak terpaku, melamunkan entah apa.

"Perempuan berambut merah muda dan bermanik klorofil, cantik dan baik hati seperti Sakura." Ujar Papa kemudian, lebih terdengar sebagai gumaman. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku memanas.

"Papa gombal!" cetusku, Papa hanya mendengus geli, namun kali ada yang berbeda, maniknya terlihat nanar, aku tertegun. Kenapa sepasang onyx itu kembali menampilkan duka?

"Perempuan yang Papa cintai, tentu saja adalah Haruno Sakura, Mamamu!" ucap Papa.

Aku terdiam sejenak, terpengkur, aku tahu Papa memang sangat menyayangi Mama. Tapi kenapa Papa selalu bersedih? Tak tahukah beliau aku sungguh menghawatirkannya?

"Pa... kenapa... Papa tidak mencoba mencari istri baru?" tanyaku hati-hati, Papa mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang?"

Aku mengigit bibirku sejenak. "Se-selama ini, aku selalu melihat Papa bersedih setiap mengingat Mama, Mama memang sudah lama meninggal bahkan sebelum aku lahir, kenapa Papa tidak mencari pengganti? Maksudku Papa mencari cinta yang baru, dan-dan aku juga akan mendapatkan Mama baru." Ujarku terbata-bata, aku bisa melihat Papa nampak terdiam, maniknya nampak menyipit sampai tiba-tiba kulihat tetesan air mata tiba-tiba jatuh dari maniknya. Deras sekali sampai-sampai berlomba-lomba menuruni pipi.

"Aku... aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa... uh" Papa terisak. Untuk pertama kalinya, Papa menangis di hadapanku...

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Rasanya seluruh tubuhku membeku, aku melangkah kaku memeluk Papa, mengusap punggungnya pelan nan lembut, sesekali berucap lirih bahwa aku meminta maaf karena sudah berkata demikian. Aku tahu aku sudah menyakiti Papa, bagaimana mungkin aku tega untuk menyuruh Papa menikah lagi, mencari pengganti Mama?

Setelah itu, Papa bercerita banyak hal, tentang Mama, tentang Mama dan Papa, tentang semuanya, bagaimana kisah ini berawal dan bagaimana kisah ini berakhir. Aku tidak menyangka pertemuan Mama dan Papa bisa dibilang suatu takdir yang digariskan, akhir memang tak selalu berakhir bahagia, namun selalu ada sejuta makna yang menemaninya.

Papa dan Mama bertemu saat mereka masih sekolah dasar, terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya beranjak SMA. Benar-benar kebetulan yang mengharukan, seperti yang Papa ceritakan. Tidak ada kebohongan diantara kami, bahkan sampai Papa bercerita saat akhirnya beliau dan Mama bisa bersatu.

"Tubuhnya lemah, saat itu kami tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Dan kau tahu, Mamamu dengan kekuatan terakhirnya tetap berangkat menuju sekolahnya, ia ingin agar dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat namanya terpampang jelas di papan pengumuman, membuktikan bahwa ia adalah lulusan Konoha High!"

Papa tersenyum tulus, tangan besarnya mengelus rambutku. "kau tahu nak, kejarlah impianmu, kejarlah cintamu dan temukan laki-laki yang tidak pengecut seperti Papa." Pesannya.

"Laki-laki yang benar-benar mencintaimu sejak awal..."

.

.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Papa ada benarnya, selamanya Papa akan selalu bersama Mama, beliau akan selalu mencintainya sampai kapanpun, sekarang pun aku mengerti, walau Mama telah tiada kasih sayangnya akan tetap menjagaku. Mama tetap bersama kami... selamanya.

Karena itu Mama takkan tergantikan.

.

.

_Aku seperti kupu-kupu_

_Yang bersayap rapuh dan berumur singkat_

_Aku seperti kupu-kupu_

_Yang selalu mendambakan sang elang perkasa_

_Aku seperti kupu-kupu_

_Yang akhirnya lelah mengarungi waktu_

_._

_Ketika sang kupu-kupu telah layu_

_Akan ada kupu-kupu kecil lain_

_Yang berterbangan mencari kebahagiaan_

_Seperti orang tuanya..._

_._

_._

_Seperti satu kisah yang berakhir dan akan menghadirkan kisah yang baru_

_._

_._

_Fin_

**Rasanya sudah lama enggak nulis di ffn, lama juga enggak nongol di sini. Jarang juga publish fic baru, kayaknya feel ngetik berantakan akhir-akhir ini. Syukur akhirnya fic ringan ini bisa kelar, udah lama pengen bisa bikin side story dari Let Me Go.**

**Oh ya bagi yang bingung sama alurnya, kalian bisa baca fic lama saya yang judulnya Let Me Go.**

**Memang ga nyambung sama puisinya yang kupu-kupu itu, tapi sudahlah moga-moga maknanya cocok sama penggambaran hidupnya Sakura.**

**Thanks ne**

**Salam**

**Kazama Sakura**


End file.
